


The Hard Thing About Business

by VesperRegina



Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: Gen, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-20
Updated: 2010-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betty's not trying to be anything but a good friend.  Sometimes that means letting others live their own lives. 588 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hard Thing About Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FanSel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=FanSel).



> Title from, quote, "The hard thing about business is minding your own." FanSel wanted a story about Betty interacting with an FTM (female to male) character. This is a dialogue-only piece.

"You're...kidding, right?"

"Oh no. I thought you might have this reaction... I'm sorry. I -- I didn't want to mislead you. I like you, can I just say that? I don't want, this, to get in the way of being friends."

"I -- I don't know."

"I know, I know. I should have told you from the start."

"Mark, it's okay, but I just--that's much too complicated for me. Really. My love life is a mess and I don't think--. I mean, thanks. I'm flattered, really."

"Yeah. I get it. I'm a little too much woman for you."

"Ouch. Well, that's one way of putting it."

"I didn't--"

"No, no. It's...my problem, not yours."

"Can we still...I mean, hang out with me. You're a great friend. I don't want to lose that."

"I -- Of course. I can do that."

"You mean it?"

"I do. I do mean it."

* * *

"Amanda."

"Not now, Betty."

"You were just talking to Mark."

"No, I wasn't."

"No, not that Marc."

"Oh, _that_ Mark. Yeah, what of it?"

"You're not...um..."

"Just spit it out, Betty. I don't have much time before lunch."

"It's ten o'clock."

"Your point?"

"Whatever, Amanda. Just tell me you're not considering dating him."

"Why?"

"I--"

"Ohhhh. You _know_ something. Did you get some good dish when you had drinks with him? Come on. Tell me!"

"I...can't. Oh, don't give me that look."

"You _cannot_ string me along like that."

"Sorry, Amanda. I need to talk to Mark first."

"Fine. Hide your little secret. I'll find out some way. You know I will."

"Don't even try."

"Yeah, yeah. Ooo, lunchtime. Want me to bring you back anything?"

"No, thanks. Just--. See you, Amanda."

"Bye."

* * *

"Mark, uh, Mark, can you hold up just a second?"

"What is it?"

"I, uh. Oh, this is so awkward."

"More awkward than the time I asked you out on a date?"

"Just, just by this much."

"Come on, you can ask me anything you want. Oh, I even think I know what this is about. Amanda, right?"

"Ye-eah. How'd you know?"

"Give me a little credit. So what do you want to know?"

"Are you...seeing her?"

"And if I was?"

"Please, please, please don't be cagey with me."

"Fine. I like her."

"You know, that worries me, I mean, apart from the whole...and, forget it, that's just going to come out more wrong. I, um..."

"Something tells me you want to say something else."

"Can I tell her? She, well, she's even worse at her love-life than I am, if you can believe that."

"Betty, I get that you're concerned, but don't you think that should be between her and me?"

"I.... You know what? You're right. I shouldn't even be butting into this. Amanda's a big girl. And I just need to stop talking now. Too many wrong, I mean--"

"I get it. Nobody wants _too_ much information, do they?"

"Yes, exactly. I'm going to go, back to my desk, and slowly die, like a fish. Out of water. Of embarrassment."

"If it'll make you feel better."

"Mark, you know I was just trying to be a good friend, right?"

"Yes, I know. Thank you. Um, I have a thing...and didn't you say you had to go die at your desk?"

"Right. I'll go do that. And, I hope it goes well for you, you know."

"Thanks. I appreciate it. Take care, Betty."

* * *

"Amanda. Have fun with Mark tonight."

"I always have fun with Marc."

"Mark Piperton, Amanda."

"Oh. Yeah. That's confusing."

"Yes, very."

End.


End file.
